The Best Thing
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: a kenari using the best thing by savage garden my first kenari please r and r


Well here I am again writing a fan fic only this time I'm writing a KENARI

Well here I am again writing a fan fic only this time I'm writing a KENARI! That's right KENARI! Meaning ken + kari. I don't own digimon. I don't own the savage garden song the best thing. This is my beautiful ken-chan's POV. Enjoy

The Best Thing

Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We're walking towards her house. We had just had our first "date." Okay so Takeru, Daisuke, and Miyako were there too. But who did she ask to walk her home? Me. Not that I care. I mean we're just friends right. I don't have feelings for her do I? But then why am I hesitating?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
Shut down run around feel the ground beneath me  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She begins to shiver out of how cold it. Without thinking I pull her close to me and put my arm around her. I think I might be falling for Kari. But is it really her or is just chemistry? She rests her head on my chest and I can't help but think of how right this feels. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Always pushing and pulling  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I'm around her my blood always seems to begin to pump faster. Like a sugar rush only faster. I feel so dazed when Kari is with me. So happy. Unlike how I usually am. When she isn't around all my pain seems too conquer me. But she chases that all away. I lift her chin and kiss her softly. She looks surprised but to my relief she kisses back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I never want this moment to end. I just want to stay here with her forever. But I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. Heck I can't even admit to myself about how I feel. I don't want admit that I'm a better person around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
These are the things I would do for love  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
This intoxication thrills me  
I only pray it doesn't kill me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I get such a thrill around her. It's not like anything else in the whole world. We finally break away from the kiss gasping for air. I never thought that she would like me. I always figured she would fall for Takeru. I love this feeling I get around her. I just hope it isn't the end of me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me

  
You're the center of adrenaline  
And I'm beginning to understand  
You could be the best thing about me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think that she might be the best thing about me. She brings out the light in me. Then again she is the child of light so it makes sense. "kari-chan I love you," I whisper into her ear. "I love you too ken-chan," she whispers back. We walk the rest of the way to her house in silence and holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Never want to fly  
Never want to leave  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
Never want to run  
Frightened to believe  
You're the best thing about me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kari-chan wanna catch a movie tomorrow?" I ask my angel of light when we arrive at her house. "Sure ken-chan," she replies. "Pick you up about 7:00?" "see you then." She leans in and we kiss one last time before she enters her house. And on my walk home I felt as if I could fly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could be the best thing about me  
What if you're the best thing about me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

so was that good bad really weird unrealistic please review this was my first kenari


End file.
